


ra for rapture

by thunderylee



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, gamushara team ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Hokuto has feelings after the Gamushara competition and Shouki likes them.





	ra for rapture

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori.

Going until morning is a great idea in theory, but Team Ra can barely keep their eyes open after all of the exhaustion they’ve endured today. Hokuto especially, whose exhaustion was just as emotional as it was physical. His eyes actually hurt from crying so much, which was just as embarrassing as it was surprising. Hokuto doesn’t think he’s cried that hard since elementary school.

“First one to fall asleep gets a dick drawn on his face,” Juri announces, but he’s just digging his own grave since he’s already yawning.

“I’ll punch you in yours,” Shintaro grumbles, and Hokuto scoffs because that guy actually would. Last he checked, Shintaro was starfished all over Hokuto’s bed like it was his own, Taiga perched next to him because he’s the only one who can touch Shintaro without repercussions. Shintaro had already shoved Juri to the floor, but that was probably because Juri had actually tried to make him scoot over.

There are more than enough futons to accommodate everyone, almost the entirety of Hokuto’s bedroom floor covered. He’d insisted on hosting the celebration sleepover as team leader, his parents and brother forbidden to come anywhere near his door until a respectable hour tomorrow, like noon. They’d already raided the fridge and watched a movie, something horror and grotesque that Juri had brought and Shintaro spent the entire time making fun of Shouki for hiding behind him and screaming like a girl.

Now it’s pushing 2am and Hokuto thinks that’s pretty damn commendable for five teenagers who have spent the past several months doing vigorous training on top of all of their other responsibilities. Hokuto’s still in high school, for fuck’s sake. At least it’s summer holidays right now, though that just means there’s more work for everyone. Hokuto almost cancelled this sleepover so he could actually relax after the competition, but then he was overcome with so many sudden feelings that all he wanted to do was spend some more time with these guys, preferably without a jump rope.

Sure enough, Juri’s the first one to start snoring, but luckily for him nobody has enough energy to make any artwork. Hokuto hasn’t even opened his eyes this entire time, just listening to the sounds around him to determine where everyone is. Nobody has gotten up from the bed yet, so Taiga must be squeezing in what little space Shintaro isn’t taking up, and Juri’s curled up on Hokuto’s left side facing the wall. Shouki’s somewhere on the right, doing whatever Shouki does when he’s not running his mouth or bouncing around, not quite still enough to be asleep.

It’s so quiet that Hokuto actually jumps when Shouki pokes him in the arm. “You awake?”

“Obviously,” Hokuto mutters, his voice groggy from nonuse. He clears his throat a little and rolls onto his side toward Shouki. “What’s up?”

“Open your eyes,” Shouki says, and it would be creepy if it were anyone but him, who says weird shit all the time.

The air hurts a little, stinging Hokuto’s dry eyes as he opens them, and even in the dark he can see Shouki looking at him. He’s a comfortable distance away, lying on his own side with an arm tucked under the pillow, his hair sticking up all over. Shouki’s always grinning and now is no different, infectious enough to make Hokuto smile a little.

“I can’t stop thinking about earlier,” Shouki says, his voice low but not entirely a whisper. “I’ve never seen you cry before.”

“Ah, sorry,” Hokuto mumbles, cringing a little. “I don’t know what happened. I was just really happy we got through the whole routine.”

“Just like a leader,” Shouki adds, and Hokuto snorts. “I know you don’t think you were much of one, but I think this proves you were.”

“What is this all of a sudden?” Hokuto asks with a laugh. “Do you always get this sentimental in the middle of the night?”

“I might,” Shouki says seriously. “You don’t know my life.”

Hokuto rolls his eyes and shoves at him, laughing again when Shouki shoves back. He’s too tired to pull his arms back in and Shouki doesn’t seem to mind them tangled with his, so they just stay like that and Hokuto enjoys the warmth of Shouki’s skin, the small bit of contact satisfying a craving Hokuto hadn’t known he had until right now.

“I don’t know how to say it,” Shouki goes on, and Hokuto peers at him a little more closely. His trademark grin has faded into a frustrated frown, like he’s mad at the words in his head for not making sense. “It was just so honest, you know? Seeing your true feelings like that when you’re usually so cool and collected.”

“I haven’t felt anything that strong in a long while,” Hokuto admits, feeling braver with Shouki’s hand under his fingers. “It shocked me.”

“I liked it,” Shouki blurts out, clearly intending to say anything other than that, his eyes immediately widening. “I mean, I liked seeing this side of you. I like you.”

Hokuto blinks. “What?”

“Sorry,” Shouki says, scrunching up his face like he’s mad at himself, and it’s almost cute. “That’s not how that was supposed to come out.”

“Wanna try again?” Hokuto offers, brushing his knuckles along Shouki’s wrist as far as he can without actually moving. “You get one do-over. House rules.”

That grin returns, laced with gratitude, and Hokuto can feel Shouki relaxing the fists that Hokuto had no idea he was making this whole time. “Watching you cry so boldly just made me really like you, I don’t know. I liked how it felt to hug you, too. I want to do it again.”

“Oh yeah?” Hokuto asks, now studying Shouki’s face as much as he can in the dark. The older boy is almost sheepish but still meeting Hokuto’s eyes, a credit to his own bravery, although Hokuto’s willing to bet that the only reason he hasn’t pulled his own arms back yet is for the same reason as Hokuto himself.

“Yeah.”

Hokuto inhales sharply, using the force of his breath to roll a little closer. “This is literally as far as I can move. If you want more, you’ll have to come here.”

Shouki shifts so fast that Hokuto chokes on his air, feeling a bit like he’s been glomped by a big dog until arms sneak under his blanket and wrap around him. Hokuto returns the gesture without thinking, holding Shouki tight as he learns how much he has wanted this too, Hokuto’s own unfamiliar feelings stirring up inside him and whirling around so fast that he can’t keep up.

He feels Shouki breathe deeply, relaxing even more, and Hokuto wonders how nervous he had actually been before confessing. Shouki is so silly and humorous all the time that it’s easy to cover up something real like fear. He may be older, but he’s smaller and he fits nicely into Hokuto’s arms, lying down as well as standing up.

“Hey,” Hokuto says suddenly, acting on a whim because that’s how he lives.

Shouki pulls back enough to blink open questioning eyes, but only long enough for Hokuto to lean in and press their mouths together. He misses at first, catching the corner of Shouki’s lips, but Shouki doesn’t miss a beat and turns his head until they’ve got it right. Any concern Hokuto might have had about Shouki’s feelings disappear at how fervently Shouki returns the kiss, like nothing matters but their lips moving together, those arms squeezing him gently enough to not add to the ache his body already has.

Hokuto gets into it, grabbing onto Shouki’s back muscles that flex under his fingers as Shouki’s own hands slide up into his hair. The first tug has Hokuto swallowing down a moan, but it’s Shouki who takes advantage of Hokuto’s parted lips to lick between them, luring out Hokuto’s tongue.

Gravity shifts and Hokuto doesn’t realize that he’s the one who initiated it until Shouki’s chuckle sounds from below. “I thought you were too tired to move?”

“Sex gives me a second wind,” Hokuto replies, then thinks better of it. “Or, you know, doing whatever.”

Shouki smirks. “Shintaro will kill us both if he wakes up to that.”

“It’s my fucking room,” Hokuto mutters, dragging his lips down Shouki’s jaw to his ear. “I’ll do what I want.”

Shouki arches at the words pressed into his ear and Hokuto’s the one to smirk now. He licks around the shell and tugs on the lobe with his teeth, going a little harder when Shouki rocks up against him, looping his legs around Hokuto’s to grind up on his own. It’s reminiscent of his more erotic dancing and Hokuto drops his hands to Shouki’s hips, moving them together as he directs all of his vocal reactions into Shouki’s ear.

“ _Hokku_ …” Shouki hisses, sounding irritated despite a majority of the contact coming from him. “I can’t be quiet.”

“That doesn’t surprise me one bit.” Hokuto has mercy on the poor guy and kisses down to his neck, which stretches out to give him all access. “What can I do to you without instilling the wrath of Morimoto?”

“This is good,” Shouki pants, and Hokuto rolls his eyes because _duh_. “Maybe your hand too.”

Hokuto scrapes his teeth along Shouki’s throat to gauge how much he likes it, nibbling a little when Shouki gives a sharp thrust upward. “I’ve got a better idea.”

Shouki gasps as Hokuto shoves up his shirt and kisses down his chest, fingers tightening in Hokuto’s hair when Hokuto reaches his navel. “I will wake up everyone in your neighborhood if you do that.”

“Cover your mouth with your arm,” Hokuto tells him, done playing around as he mouths the bulge in Shouki’s shorts. “If you leave a mark, you can borrow Shin’s arm covers.”

Shouki snorts, which instantly morphs into a moan before he flings his arm over his face as instructed. Hokuto lowers the waistband and licks the length that jumps out at him, already hard and leaking for Hokuto’s attention. Hokuto likes doing this, making someone squirm just by using his mouth on them; even the act of sucking is enjoyable. Also it eliminates the mess.

He doesn’t make Shouki wait, taking the head past his lips and slowly moving down. He can fit it all if he tries hard enough, but Shouki’s choke is audible even through his muscled arm, so he pulls back and focuses on the head. Shouki’s fingers twist in his hair and immediately loosen, dropping his hand to Hokuto’s shoulder instead, but Hokuto grabs his wrist and puts it right back where it was, an unspoken plea to continue.

Shouki yanking on his hair makes him move faster, hollowing his cheeks to suck more tightly as Shouki pushes up into his mouth from below. It’s incredibly hot, how much of a mess he’s reduced Shouki to, and he can only wonder how much worse he’ll be when Hokuto can actually be inside him. That thought has Hokuto grinding against the futon, desperate for his own friction as he moves his mouth up and down on Shouki’s cock as fast as he can.

A muffled cry is warning enough and Hokuto drinks down everything Shouki gives him, sucking until Shouki actually pulls him back up by his hair. The sharp pain in his scalp has him clinging to Shouki, rubbing off on Shouki’s hip because he can’t think about anything but getting off, but then a hand shoves into his pants and wraps around him, stroking hard and fast.

Hokuto’s not usually loud, but his breath gets the better of him and he presses his face into Shouki’s neck, hips snapping in contrast to fuck Shouki’s hand as it jerks him back. Shouki hums happily, no doubt riding out the waves of pleasure from his orgasm while getting Hokuto off. Hokuto manages to bite down onto Shouki’s shirt as he comes, twitching several times until falling still, his own orgasm leaving him blissfully buzzed and warm as he curls up on top of Shouki as comfortably as he can.

“You’re both gross,” Juri mutters sleepily.

“I’m awake enough to draw on your face now,” Shouki says seriously, and Hokuto laughs. “I’ll give it eyes and a smiley face, too.”

“Whatever,” Juri says, promptly falling back asleep with a snore.

Shouki presses his nose into Hokuto’s face and Hokuto turns to kiss him, this one much slower and sensual. It’s nice until Hokuto discovers the mess on his sheets and drags Shouki over to the other futon, which seems to use the last of his second-wind energy. Shouki returns to his arms, heartbeats aligning as they fall asleep, even more exhausted than before.

“The fuck happened to you?” Shintaro wants to know the next morning—er, afternoon. “You look like you got attacked in your sleep.”

Shouki examines the giant bruise on the inside of his forearm and shrugs. “Must have hit something.”

“Yeah, okay,” Taiga speaks up, rubbing at the back of his own neck that’s mostly covered by his hair. Hokuto catches a glimpse of a similar mark behind Taiga’s ear and raises both eyebrows, turning toward Shintaro in awe.

“What?” Shintaro asks. “Do I have something hanging out of my nose?”

Shouki laughs as he slings an arm around Hokuto’s waist. “The wrath of Morimoto is fierce indeed.”

“You are all the worst,” Juri grumbles, rubbing vigorously at the marker on his face.


End file.
